One Thing
by Lost Soul xXx
Summary: "Men are only after one thing", Howl is ready to take the relationship to the next level but Sophie doesn't think she is ready for whatever Howl is dishing out, for one she doesn't even know what he is gonna dish out.
1. Chapter 1

"**One Thing"- Chapter 1**

**This is my second Fan Fic ever written and its in another obscure area Howl's Moving Castle. To be honest I love it so much, read the book, watched the movie and my god, it was amazing. This is going to be short but I said that about my last one and its still not done. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I own nothing **

_Howl loves Sophie and Sophie loves Howl, what more could they want. Howl is ready to take the relationship to the next level but Sophie is still a little scared, will Howl ever get what he wants? And what happens when your getting rejected all the time? Can Howl really take that sort of abuse and will he let his self of steam be trodden on by little Sophie?_

"One Thing"- Chapter 1

The cool summers day up in the clouds welcomed Sophie as she wandered out to water some hydrangeas. The sun had always lifted her spirits as she quietly hummed a pleasant tune to herself, immersing herself in the fickle yet calming task. Flowers bloomed all throughout her garden as they chased the sun in her castle. She giggled to herself contemplating the pleasant though of it being 'her' castle and not just Howl's. The thought of him made her heart flutter and a warm feeling in her chest to form.

It wasn't even a month since they had finally told each other of the love they held for one another, thinking over the found memory made her lips widen in a smile and a rose tinted blue come to her cheeks. She never wanted to forget that moment between them, that loving caring feeling she held close to her chest.

Lost in though she never noticed the tall figure creep up behind her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Gotcha", Howl exclaimed. "Ahhh" Sophie shirked as Howl grabbed her waist and pulled her into a bear hug. Water went everywhere and was soon raining down upon them. Howl was now chuckling at the sight of her dishevelled state, "ha ha, very funny" Sophie said as calmly as she could while trying to wriggle out of his grip. It occurred to her that he wasn't budging. She looked up at him to see him wearing a big Cheshire cat grin, looking extremely proud of himself that he caught his prey.

"Howl let me go, I need to water the garden" she tried arguing her way out and Howl's face changed to a heart broken pout "no, I don't want to" he said defiantly, holding her more to his chest. Sophie would be telling a lie if she said she didn't enjoy closeness but she really had to get on and do house work. So she tried a different a approach; "Please Howl, Pretty please, ill hug you all day when ive finished the chores", "no" was the only response she got. Sophie was rapidly getting annoyed with his childish antics and turned round to tell him off like one, "now look here-" Howl's lips swooped down to claim her and finished her sentence for her. What ever Sophie was going to say was completely forgotten, she melted into Howl's embrace and kissed him back, loving the feeling of his soft lips massage hers, it sent a pleasant tingle through her.

Howl broke off the kiss and started placing butterfly kisses up to her ear where he sensually whisper "I want to take you away with me, lock you up in my room until you forget there's even a world on the other side of the door, all I want you to know, feel, see is me", Sophie's whole body stiffened and she became very frightened ' I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for this, I am not ready for this!' she chanted over and over again in her mind. Sophie tried pushing against Howl to loosen his grip but it wasn't working, panic set in and she didn't know what to do, her breath quickened and her mind went into over drive trying to figure out how to get out of the situation she was in.

All of a sudden crashes and the distinct sound of shattering glass could be heard from inside. Seconds latter Marcle's crying clear and loud enough to hear outside. "he needs me" Sophie shakily whispered so only Howl could hear. Howl let of a disappointed sigh of defeat and let go of his hold on Sophie. She scurried off eyes planted to the ground. Sophie was worried Howl's feelings were hurt but before anything could become of that thought Howl called out "Sophie!" she turned round "Don't forget what I said" he told her before giving her a wink filled with promises she didn't know if she was ready for.

Marcle was on the floor eyes blubbering with a cut knee, pots and pans lay everywhere in the kitchen and the glasses on the table were shattered. Marcel saw Sophie coming to his rescue and wiped away his tears and tried not to cry any more, he didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Sophie. "oh Marcle what have you been doing? We don't need to re-do the kitchen until a month off, some nice changes though" Marcle started to laugh as he heard Sophie's kind hearted joke. Sophie couldn't help but smile at the situations they usually found themselves in, 'well boys will be boys" she though and got to work cleaning Marcle's wound and comforting him.

Marcle explained that he was trying to make himself some food which ended up a disaster before it begun and insisted he helped clean up, "ok my you cannot go near the glass, we wouldn't want you to get hurt again" Sophie replied with a motherly tone. They both got to work placing the pots and pans back in their respectful homes, both too engrossed in thought to talk to each other. Where as Marcle was too ashamed of the catastrophe to speak, Sophie had her mind on other things, namely what Howl said.

Thinking over the very words he used made a cold unpleasant shudder go through her, she had never been approached like that by any man in her life and didn't quite understand what it all meant. Sophie was always told stories of what men and women did together; they hugged and kissed and cuddled and some other stuff that were always kept secret from her. Sophie mused and concluded that she was just very sheltered in her childhood. She never questioned it before but maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Sophie had also heard stories from the girls at work, telling her how despicable men were and how they were only ever after one thing. Frankly Sophie had no idea what the "one thing" was but was always too shy and nervous to ask what it was, from listening in she gathered that it was something to do about the bed and that it certainly wasn't something talked about in public. 'Is that what Howl was talking about?' she was so confused, the feeling she got today was weird and made her scared and she never wanted to feel it again, but if Howl was as persistent as he normally was, Sophie didn't think that there was any way of avoiding it. Maybe she would find out what this "one thing" was after all, but not yet, she could tell by the horrible feeling in her today that she was no where close to ready for what ever Howl was trying to dish out.

Her mind came up with one hundred and one defence plans, ways to avoid Howl and evade all his advances. Sophie felt slightly guilty for planning to give Howl the cold shoulder but she had to do this for her self, Howl would just have to be patient, maybe in the mean time she could find out what the "one thing" that all men wanted was, Howl certainly seemed to want it, 'wait does Marcle?' is it like a gesture? Or a treat? Maybe you can eat It or its something to feel' Sophie couldn't make up her mind, she just couldn't understand what it meant.

By the time she snapped out of her thought the kitchen was clean again and Marcle had disappeared to bed some time ago. Retiring to her bedroom she locked the door behind her and proceeded to strip her cloths off. 'well what ever this "one thing" is, its going to have to wait, I'm tired and I wont let that keep me up all night long' she tried to quiet her mind to sleep and found she was soon entering dream land. Content but still worry in her face.

**Finished the first Chapter YAY, it was surprisingly easy compared to the other stuff ive written, maybe its because I'm getting more used to writing or that this was a shorter piece, well what ever it was I hope you enjoyed it and review my work, I'm pretty desperate for feed back, well actually just the conformation that someone has actually read my work :L anyways I'm off to bed now, soooo tired bye! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**One Thing"- Chapter 2**

**sorry for the late update, I've juts got my nape pierced and its been hurting like hell, not been doing much but relaxing myself till the pain goes away. Thank for reading the last chapter and liking it, I hope to please again with this one, I dunno how far ill take this one, I could stretch it out or keep it really short but I dunno, could go either way.**

**I don't own anything. Etc**

"One Thing"- Chapter two

Sophie engrossed herself in her cleaning; the sweeping, mopping, dishes too be washed, cloths to be cleaned, Marcle needed to be cleaned, Howl needed to be cleaned. Sophie knew those last two were the hardest ones of all, she didn't know if it was the entire male population but if Sophie didn't push them into that bathroom, locked them in and not let them out till they were clean, she swore they would have died from some disease by now. 'Boys will be boys' Sophie though Idly to herself as she started folding her own washing.

Sophie enjoyed these days, when they were slow and she could take in the world around her, and ponder the many unimportant things of life. Such as how long Marcle's flame red hair had gotten, or how he was growing up so fast. Upon first arriving at Howl's castle, Sophie regarded Marcle as a fellow worker of Howl thinking they were both in some sort of bargaining with him, she certainly liked Marcle but always saw him as a fellow co-worker. Now however, Marcle was an adopted son to her, she was always telling him off, looking out for him, watching him grow up into a fine young man.

Sophie had found a place to belong, she had a family and she never ever felt like that before, at the hat shop she would speak to her mother and sister but nothing really seemed right, she was quiet and kept herself to herself. Sophie never felt like she really fitted in, both her mother and sister were beautiful and confident, nothing at all like herself. But here she was free to hum along to whatever tune she liked, she had her own space and enjoyed what she did, she had people who she rely on and who could always rely on her. Sophie could hold conversations that they would be intrested in and the always smiled at the littlest of things, in away it felt like she had been waiting for this, waiting for things to just 'click', and she had finally found it.

Too wrapped in her thoughts Sophie almost didn't notice Marcle sneaking across the kitchen and dipping his hand into the biscuit jar stealthily, 'Marcle! No! You'll ruin your dinner' Sophie lightly scorned, Marcle gave a disheartened groan in response, feeling a little mean for telling him off she added 'don't worry ill let you have some for desert as soon as dinner ends'. Marcles face widened in a triumphant smile that one would usually wear once winning a battle or argument. Sophie giggled at the though of Marcle winning a battle over a biscuit, and got back to work.

All the towels for the bathroom were ready to be put back. Sophie made her way up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom, still humming lightly, blissfully unaware of the fact that someone was using the bathroom at this time, going in backwards and closing the door behind her, Sophie was greeted by wall after wall of thick steam hitting her body with overwhelming rushes of warms, she squinted and spluttered a little finding it hard to breath air, Sophie dropped the towels on the railing to lighten her load and heard deep chuckle and splash coming from the bath.

Sophie lifted her head and couldn't help but gaze at the occupant of the bath. Howl lay there leisurely with a cocky smirk on his face, her eyes travelled down unbeknownst to her mind and saw how the soapy suds of the water covered him in all the right places; her virtue smiled. Sophie felt at a loss for words, she had just walked in on a very very very naked Howl taking a bath. Her virgin mind was frozen like a deer in some headlights, all Sophie seemed to be able to do was stare at his face, abs and that cocky, shit eating grin on his face. Her back was pressed against the door and her hand stumbled and couldn't seem to find the door knob any more. Sophie switched off, she was in deep trouble and she didn't know how to get out of it.

Howl was laying in his bath musing on how to win the beautiful Sophie over and into his bed. She bemused him so much, that cute rose tint to her face, the way she was so clueless; there were so many things we wanted to show her, do to her and make her feel. But how? Sophie never seemed to understand any of his advances, maybe she didn't like him any more? Howl's mind panicked what if it was just a fleeting romance?

While his mind sauntered through the possible devastating scenarios, the door creaked open revealing the befuddled and ravishing object of his desire. There she was holding a bundle of clean linen in her arms. Howl gawked at her brash entrance as if he wasn't there, her eyes were fixed on the floor and he noticed she was so wrapped up in her own world she barely had time for him. This angered him slightly that his Sophie hadn't noticed him. Howl waited and waited with a sexy smirk on his face waiting for Sophie to noticed the unlikely situation she had gotten herself into. 'One, Two, Three, Fo...' and there it was all the blood rushed to her face as her eyes snapped up, staring at his beautiful form, if he did say so himself.

Sophie looked so beautiful startled, Howl battled with his mind, eventually refusing to give up this golden opportunity. Lifting himself out of the large tub. Howls form was fully revealed to little innocent Sophie's eyes, she immediately ducked and hid her face in hands, Howl chuckled and advanced towards Sophie, she shakily held a towel out at arms length. He completely ignored the towel and raised his hands to Sophie's face lifting it so he could see the emotion in her eyes. Howls cool and calm face met Sophie's wide, flustered and lustful expression. She wanted him and she could see it, even if she didn't understand it herself and she would never say it but it was there Sophie wanted him just as much as he wanted her, his job was to show her how now wasn't it, he thought with utter glee.

As his body became ever closer to hers the pink tint in her cheeks turned increasingly red. All he could feel for Sophie at that time was love. Like a deer in the headlights she could do nothing but bend to Howls will. All too suddenly Howls lips descended on her, caressing her sweet and soft lips with his own searing hot ones, their bodies seemed to melt and Howl's hands slowly caressed and felt around to the small of her back, the other twisting lightly in her hair. Howl drew her closer into the kiss, time seemed to last forever for him, he knew then and there he could die happy knowing the feeling of her lips softly caressing his.

Unfortunately his wish was almost granted. In a split second he went from lovingly touching his Sophie to plummeting backwards into the bath tub nearly knocking his head against the rim. Catching himself before causing himself a major concussion, Howl asked himself what in the world had just happened. Taking a couple of seconds to rearrange his thoughts, he noticed the heavily panting wreck in front of him. Howl had only enough time to raise his head and see the tears forming in her eyes, "Sophie" but it was too late she was out of that door before she could hear him call after her.

How could she let herself do that? Sophie scolded herself, 'I was so so so stupid!'. The mental accusations to herself went on and on. Tears were now streaming down her face in shame and confusion. Sophie was so wrapped up in her work she did something catastrophically shameful and walked in on Howl bathing. But what Sophie was really mad about was that she did nothing but stare, all she could do was stare at his bare body and she liked it!

There was something about him that made her heart burn and her whole body warm up, as soon as Howl's lips reached her it felt like electricity had struck her and she couldn't do anything about it but bask in the feeling. And bask she did, Sophie couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. That was the point that the heat in her started to build up in her, like it was calling out for something but she didn't know what and it scared her, it was like it was going to take over her body. As Sophie started feeling more weak she panicked and pushed Howl back, completely forgetting that he was naked. That when she found herself crying and ran to try and save what was left of her dignity.

In Sophie's room was Sophie hiding under her simple quilt sobbing her eyes out, she had certainly gotten herself into a mess she couldn't get herself out of, not on her own.

**Sorry for it being so late I've had a lot of stress to deal with lately, such as fixing all my friends lives before thinking about my own, thanks for reading and I do apologize for the lateness I should be doing a chapter ever two or three nights, I should actually be writing every night but I have another stories I'm writing right now too, if you know The 10th Kingdom you might be interested in reading it, also thank you to everyone who reviewed it is greatly appreciated that you took your time to do so and showed and interest.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**One Thing"-Chapter 3**

**Um OK I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been down in the dumps lately and I've been preparing for exams, please forgive me . So I left off with the whole bathroom scene and Sophie feeling completely humiliated didn't I? Hmmm now I'm going to do a Howl scene then, I hope you'll enjoy it, I'm not going to have a pattern of point of view I'm just going to change it when I feel like I want to show the other persons feelings. I might even end up throwing a chapter in from Marcle's point of view for a cute and funny twist, also I will always tell you who's point of view it is in the part. As I said, please Enjoy. X**

**-**

**I own nothing.**

**-**

"One Thing"- Chapter 3

No matter how much he stared the white door of the bathroom wouldn't open and behind it wouldn't be his sweet Sophie. Howl sank into the luke warm water of the bath, letting out a troubled sigh as he did so. He was so confused right now that he didn't know what to do, Howl looked at his hands which once held Sophie in their embrace. He brought those hand to his face covering it and letting himself reminisce of just a few seconds ago. Howls fingers touched his bottom lip which still held the faint taste of Sophie and put all his will power into remembering that taste.

Frankly Howl had not a clue what was happening. He felt as if he should still have Sophie in his arms, Howl felt an absence of warmth in his heart when he was wrenched away from her, he should be caressing her and slowly moving the fabric of her simple dress from her body, he should be feeling her skin, committing it to memory as well as her gasps and sounds of pleasure and whispering sweet things in her ear to make her feel safe, he should have been intoxicating her with his body. Instead there was a horrible burning memory clouding his vision.

"Sophie" he gently murmured to himself reaching out for her as if she was really there. When she pushed him from her person Howl was bemused and playful with her bashfulness, until he saw her face. The fear in her eyes pierced his heart, tears threatened to stain her cheeks and her bottom lip shook with so much vigour he swore it was about to fall off. Howl was truly hurt, he loved her, with his whole body and soul and he had made her cry, she was scared of him and e had hurt her heart. How was he to forgive himself. The one he held most dear; Sophie, couldn't stand to have him touch her. 'Am I scary?' he asked himself. Howl dragged himself up to look into the full length mirror. 'Am I scary?' he asked himself as if it was a biblical. All Howl saw in the mirror was a specimen of a fine man, two legs, two arm, one head, 8 finger 2 thumbs and 10 toes. He was a man like any other, he believed there was nothing there to fear.

Furrowing his brow in deep though, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't let this rest, he wouldn't stand to call himself a gentleman if he let a young lady run off crying, especially not that one. Drying and dressing himself as quick as he could he left his hair to dry of its own accord, which was rare of him; he immediately started regretting the decision when his hair started to curl at the ends. 'My vanity can wait while there are more pressing matters' he scolded himself running down the hallway he saw Sophie go. Howl had a good hunch she ran to her room and started his search there.

Upon arriving and gentle knocking on the door with no reply, Howl started to worry slightly. Taking the risk to enter a woman's room without permission he stepped in cautiously. Sophie's room was clean, pretty and neat, just what he expected of her, and on the bed was a mass of mound of quilt and a quiet sob could be heard from just underneath. Howls heart froze again as he heard the sobbing, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to the upset mound, lightly putting his hand over what he hoped was her back. "Do you really hate me so much?" he asked solemnly as if it would have been the end of his life to hear the answer.

Sophie shot up from under the quilt which startled Howl into nearly falling of onto the hard wooden floor. " how could I ever hat you! I love you you dummy!" she exclaimed wildly looking him strait in the eyes with tears still falling down her cheeks. An utterly disorientated Howl scrambled to regain some stability on the bed. "But? Then? Why? The bathroom?" he managed to utter, reassuring himself he didn't make any sense at all. Sophie's face tinted pink at the cheeks and she hid back under to return to the safety of her quilt cave.

"Sophie?" he looked at the bulge questioningly, "come here, please just talk to me" he pleaded with her in worry. A mumble was heard from underneath, "what?" Howl asked trying to figure out what she was trying to say. She peeked out just enough for Howl to catch what she said; "I was scared". 'she was scared. Scared! That was it, course it was, Huh?' he battled with his mind to try and figure out why this might have been, only to come to a dead end.

"Sophie my love, why were you scared, please tell me, I just want to make things better", Coming out from under the covers; Sophie avoided eye contact with Howl. "It was scary" she started, but then her mouth started to ramble "I- I just didn't know what was going on, it was all so sudden, the-then my mind went blank and I started getting hotter and hotter like I was on fire and I didn't know what to do and I was scared." Howl sat there absorbing everything she had just said, now it was his turn for his cheeks to be graced with a blush, but his was much more subtle than hers right now, for Sophie was sporting a cherry red blush.

Howl took a deep breath and thought it through, Sophie had gotten scared by her own reaction to him, she was scared by the fact that she was turned on by the things he did to her. The thought made Howl wasn't to grin like a Cheshire cat, but he told himself he had to use his serious face right now. Minutes passed before he spoke, "tell me Sophie, have you ever had a boyfriend before?", Sophie whirled around to look at him in horror, "of course not! I was always to busy with helping mother with the hats and the store, how could I be selfish and let my self think of such things.". Howl simply nodded and added, "but didn't you ever look at a boy, dream about dates and holding hands" Sophie returned his comment with a shake of the head. "Ah" was all Howl could let out.

Howl chuckled to himself, his Sophie was completely pure of heart and mind, he now knew sure enough that she had never even laid eyes on a boy with such intent, much less conceive the idea of what went on in the bathroom. Sophie didn't know the first thing when it came to love except the emotion, 'does she think that will be enough? That that's all there is to love?' Howl questioned himself already knowing the answer.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he held Sophie close to him, telling her not to worry at all, her sobbing subsided and she graciously drifted off to sleep in his arms. After laying her down in bed and leaving her to recover from the ordeal Howl mused over the situation, whatever was he going to do, with a virgin white as snow in both body and mind? This was quite a dilemma he was faced with.

**There it is, the third chapter, hope you liked it and you like the way that the story is progressing, sorry for the late update again, I'll try and be more prompt with the updating. Also if you want you could always add me on facebook to give me a nudge and tell me to write, I don't mind at all, just look up Rebecca Honey Bean Settle and you should find me. Again hope you enjoyed and that this story has been worth writing, if you would be so kind as to review then I would be delighted, but none the less I am delighted you read. Thank you xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"**One Thing"- Chapter 4**

_I am back now, I'm sorry about my absent for what I think must be Half a year, I've been troubled by school and just only managed to get into a Sixth Form I think that starting to write again might help me think about deadlines and priorities, I have read though my last chapters and I think I know where I am taking this story, please anyone who reviews, for one I am grateful and two please don't hesitate to tell me things such as if I'm going to slow, if the characters are going off track and so on and so fourth, also I am sorry if there are any punctual and grammatical errors... it has never been my strong suite. Enjoy_

_**I do not own anything**_

Howl scowled at his ceiling while trying unsuccessfully to sleep, he had wanted to stay with Sophie all night, comfort her and keep bad dreams at bay but he knew he couldn't, he would never want to risk upsetting Sophie like that. While his heart chuckled and smiled at Sophie's innocence, his more forth right mind cried mournfully at his inability to show her all that he could do to her without her running away in a bluster of tears. Sighing deeply once again, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, but it was no use as soon as the lids shut there was Sophie, taunting him like a jewel just out of his reach. The more he thought about the situation he found himself in the more he wanted to show Sophie what love he could give her. This was Frustrating him to no end.

After an hour of mental torment he decided there was no use in trying to sleep and sought to formulate a plan to fix the dilemma, if not for the sake of love but for the sake of getting some sleep. He sat stewing in his own thoughts, '_I cannot come on too strong that would only scare her away, but if I treat her like fragile glass we will never..well..uh' _Howl's mind started to wander once again into his private fantasies circulating around Sophie, And he was away again; It took him another ten minuets to snap out of it. '_ This is ridiculous!'_ he blustered in his own mind '_She has reduced me to a love sick fool, how can I ever get anything done if I am like this, I she knew what she was doing to me I bet...she..'. _A plan started to emerge and take form in his mind. '_of course, ill make her feel the way I do, slowly but surely she will come to understand the way I feel' _Howl chuckled to himself as he floated off to sleep, satisfied with the plan that he has now created. Sleep came so easily when he knew that Sophie would soon be his, completely.

The sun glinted off the trinkets and gems in Howl's room and the light pierced his eyes, making him groan and grumble. After such a late night he did not take too kindly to being woken up. He shut his eyes tight and pulled his thick duvet over his head, fighting the inevitable, while he heard a creaking and clinking. Someone was coming into his room, Howl heard sounds of dainty footsteps tip toe into his room, right until he heard them stop right by his side. Next to his ear he heard the whispers of his love. "Howl you've got to wake up now, its morning" Sophie whisper to him, hating to wake him up. Howl decided to put his plan into action and ignored her. "Howl please?" he asked nudging him slightly. Her face was dangerously close to his now, and Howl knew it, taking her by surprise Howls planted his lips softly on hers, he caressed and played with her lips for a good while before pulling away, cheerily saying "morning!" and springing out of bed.

Howl was about to leave his room, but turned back to see the reaction of his love. And there she stoop he face bright red, eyes larger than Howl thought possible, "coming to breakfast?" Howl asked casually, "Yes!" came the squeaky reply he was expecting, Sophie shot past him in a fluster, that blush of hers never getting any duller. Howl tried his best to stifle the laughter that was about to burst forth, he could not believe how adorable his Sophie could be, if he knew that that was all it took to make her blush as bright as a cherry tomato and make her so embarrassed he would be doing that a lot more often.

He composed himself and briskly made his way downstairs eager to see if his blushing beauty was still there, And sure enough there she was at the table looking strangely intrigued by her breakfast plate. Taking his seat at the table he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so interesting to him, he didn't think anyone in the world was this innocent, he couldn't believe she had gone through her whole life without once thinking of being with a man or him. That part started to ruffle his feathers, had she never thought of him like that? Had she never wanted to touch him or kiss him? Howl soon forgot he was staring at Sophie and she soon noticed staring back like a deer caught in the headlights. Marcle watched baffled between the couple, getting the feeling he was intruding on something private he off handedly commented, "Adults are weird" before running off to his room.

"H-Howl is there something on my face?" Sophie asked nervously trying to settle the feelings welling up inside of her. Howl took his time replying, struggling to find the right words to say "You are beautiful" he claimed nonchalantly, becoming lost in her. Sophie started feeling funny again, like yesterday, she didn't like it her stomach started feeling more and more tingly, she was about to get up and leave to sort herself out when Howl called out like a starving man for food, "no don't go, please don't". She halted in her tracks and turned round to him slowly, she started to doubt the reliability of her legs. Her gaze fell on his face and she couldn't think of anything but him, his eyes were full of love and sincerity..and something else, but she couldn't place her finger on it, it was swirling around in his eyes right in front of her and she had no idea what it was.

Howl stood up and made his way over to Sophie who was still stood as still as a statue. He gently slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him slowly, he made sure to not do any sudden movements, he was still worried about scarring her off. He brought his other hand up to her face and tilted it so she was looking directly at him. He took one moment to admire her before kissing her forehead; Sophie's breath hitched, then her cheek, her eyes, her nose, every part of her face he could touch. And then finally her lips, her kissed them so softly, like she could break into a million pieces at any time, he massaged her lips, tasting her and memorising every aspect of her.

Sophie sighed and relaxed more into his gentle embrace. He eyes slowly shut and her lips, hesitantly moved against his, she didn't know what she was supposed to do nor in fact what she was doing right now, she sighed into his touch. She felt her body tingle as she was pressed more against him, she was about to kiss him back when she felt him leave her suddenly. She opened her eyes and mouth ready to protest only to be met with an uninterested Howl. "work" was the only word she got out of him before he disappeared upstairs. 

Howl knew it was cruel on both him and Sophie, but he had to, He needed her to feel that want for him so badly, and he needed her to come to him, to tell him she wanted him, even if she didn't know how. Howl couldn't just force all these knew feelings and thing onto her, he couldn't risk losing her, she would have to come to him and tell him that she wasn't afraid any more and she was ready. Howl sat in his study happy with the mornings work, remembering every cute little detail of her and how soft and pink her lips were. He felt something stir in him, and started to hope that Sophie would come to him soon.

_There we are, sorry again about the giant absent, I know its quite fluffy and not very smutty, but I believe the build up is important as well and well I wont hold anything back with the smut, I'm not someone who tastefully does it and skims over, and yes that is a warning ha ha. But yeah anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I would love your feed back and thanks for sticking with it if you read this _


End file.
